Neon Stars
by DramaQueen04
Summary: this is my take on Tonks and Lupins relationship througe books 5,6,and 7 it will be fuuny and sweet make you cry and laugh its been in my head for awhile and now on paper it will lead you throue there triles and happiness i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter if I did would I be writing Fan-Fiction? I don't think so. I am however pleased to bring you my take from two of out favorite characters Remus Lupin and Nymphdora Tonks and there relationship this story will span through Harry's fifth and sixth year and seventh I hope you enjoy I started this other fanfic a while back and I had the two of them together but then the sixth book came out and well there was no way I could change that plot line around. So here is another one I need a beta so don't be afraid my spelling may suck and my punctuation is in desperate need of help but hear it is I hope you enjoy read and review please. **

**Sorry guys had to take down to make some changes so it was easier to read thanks to all that reviewed already and for the tips.**

**Neon Stars**

Remus Lupin lay staring at the ceiling, plotting a mission out in his head. It was his job to come up with a plan to get Harry Potter, out of his Aunt's and Uncle's house with as little magic as possible. He knew who was going, and how they were getting there however, he had no idea how he was going to get the rest of the family out of the house. Well two out of the three problems were solved.

His stomach grumbled maybe he would go downstairs and grab something to snack on. He got out of bed, stretched and walked down stairs. He heard a crash as he rounded the hallway towards the kitchen and a muttered curse soon followed. Remus grinned; he recognized that curse it was uttered by the same witch everyday at least a dozen times.

He stepped into the kitchen and stared at Nymphdora Tonks. Tonight she had curly green hair with streaks of silver in it. Tonks was not what you called ordinary, as matter of fact the best way to describe Tonks; well there was no way to describe her. She was a metamorphosis and her mood normally matched her hair and right now her hair said not to say a word. Remus just stood in the doorway, and watched her curse for a good five minutes. When she finally grew quiet he quietly said

"How many plates this week?"

Tonks slowly turned around when she heard Remus voice blushing faintly at being caught cursing about a plate.

"Only fifteen this week," she said with a small grin.

"Well that's better then the twenty last week" said a cheeky Remus with a grin.

"So what are you doing over hear at this hour in the morning?" Remus asked, he noticed that her eyes were violet tonight and absolutely gorgeous stop think that about her he said sternly to him self she's too young for an old man like you.

"Couldn't sleep so instead of staying home and doing paperwork I decided to come hear and do it and eat some of Molly's chocolate cake while I was at it." She answered back with a grin.

"That sounds great I think I will join you."

"So what are you doing up so late." She asked him as they set down to the cake.

"I am having trouble coming up with a way to get Harry, out of his Aunt and Uncles house with out using a lot of magic." "I want to get him out before his trial."

"Well there muggles, just send them a letter telling them they have won a lawn competition."

"Tonks you are a genius that may just work." said Remus. "Will you write the letter for me?" "

Sure" she replied "I will start right now its better then a doing ruddy paperwork." She took out a new piece of parchment and began writing. "So how have you been you look more tired then usual?" she asked concerned, as the bit her lip in concentration.

"I'm ok, just tired there's a full moon in a week and I am always weaker around this time you get used to It." he said with a weary grin.

She glanced up from the parchment and said "don't lie to me Remus, you don't get used to it."

"Your right- you don't- but I try to put on a nice façade to help my self through this

Time."

She smiled at him "whatever works go up and get some sleep, I am just going to finish this letter then I will be heading home, I will post it first thing in the morning." She said.

As she studied him more closely he did look incredibly tired but even this tired he looked good enough to eat. The thought had barely crossed her mind before she hear Remus say "yes that sounds like a good idea good night." She muttered "good night" back and watched as he walked out of the room.

Wow I have got to stop thinking about him that way she muttered to her self. He's 12 years older then me but man, those 12 years had done the man good. Another voice added. Tonks begin to think of his brown hair with the gray streaks she wanted to run her hands through that mans hair and those kind blue eyes that seemed to make you think you were the only person he cared about.

Oh and don't start thinking of his hands no matter what Tonks she told her self. But of course what she did not want to think about was what she always thought about. So her mind drifted to his hands, strong ones pale and long that could steadily catch you when you fell. Which they did a often. She wanted them in her hair she had for months ever since she had met him the night of the first meeting. The day when her entire world and everything that she had ever known was turned upside down and flipped inside out.

She had walked in to work that morning to the frowning faces of tons of ministry employees. It seemed that Harry Potter had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that he was now claiming You-Know-Who, was back, and **Albus Dumbledor**ewas supporting him.

Too her it was already decided that if Dumbledore said it was true then it must be and any one who asked her opinion was given the same answer as matter of fact, she had gotten in to an intense discussion over lunch about it with, Leon Perfetti which ended with her smashing her pudding in his face. After lunch, she had been summand to Kingsly Shacklebolt's office and been asked her opinion on the You-Know-Who situation and she told him she believed it.

Before she knew what was happing she had been invited to join a secret order to fight him. That night at the meeting she had met Remus and her cousin for the first time talk about shocker finding out your cousin is innocent. She smiled as she thought back and gave a yawn ok girl stop day dreaming, finish this letter then go to bed she said to her self and she did just that.

**Ok that's it end of chapter one tell me what you think.**

**Drama Queen**


	2. Getting Harry away from the Gits

Ok hears chapter 2 thank you to all my reveiwers

**Getting Harry away from the gits**

The guard stood in the kitchen of Headquarters nervous with anticipation. Remus and Mad-eye stood in a corner conversing quietly. Tonks watched them with a grin from what she had heard before she was ushered away. Moody thought that their was a possibility they were going to die tonight and Remus was trying to explain to him that it was just not possible. After a few more minutes of the quiet argument Remus backed down knowing there was no way he was going to be able to change Mad-Eyes mind.

He walked over to Tonks, "The man is a certifiable nut" he muttered to her.

She smiled more widely "try having him train you, **Constant Vigilance** everyday all day, you walk out of the class swearing, if you hear it one more time you are going to scream your head off."

"He was your teacher I didn't realize that." He said with a smile.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me."

Remus just smiled and nodded his head, thinking to himself that he would sure like to. She was dead brilliant just a tad on the clumsy side. "Well I think its time to go."

"Harry's family should be gone by now and he probably can't wait to get out of there." "Just remember- if any of us should die tonight just keep going. Protect, Potter at all costs **CONSTANT VIGILANCE."** Mad-Eye said with a grimace.

"No one is going to die tonight Mad-Eye." Tonks said with an easy grin it's all going to go off with out a hitch.

They mounted there brooms and were off in to the nights sky before they knew it. They all landed cold, in the Dursley's back yard. Remus murmured "Alohomora" at the door, and they entered a gleaming white kitchen. He muttered the spell again and the door upstairs unlocked. Tonks stood in the kitchen and looked around she picked up a plate and her being her clumsy self dropped it, she gave a sheepish grin "12"

Remus grinned at her at fixed it with a simple Reparo charm. Just then they heard a squeak on the stairs. They all looked towards the door way and saw a boy standing in the shadows. Moody muttered- lower your wand boy before you take some ones eye out."

"It's all right Harry we've come to take you away" said Remus with a small smile "Professor Lupin is that you" asked Harry in a disbelieving voice.

Tonks was fed up with all this non-sense of standing in the dark and said

"Lumos" this brightened up the room considerably, and there standing in the door-way was the world's most famous kid wizard.

"Wotcher Harry"

Harry she could tell was a tad taking back by her appearance she just smiled and looked away right into Mad-Eyes.

"Are you quite sure it's him Lupin" he growled 'it'd be a nice lookout if we bring a Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry what form does your Patronus take?" asked Lupin

"A Stag" Harry replied

"It's him Mad-eye"

Harry walked fully into the kitchen and shook Lupin's hand sticking his wand in the back pocket of his jeans.

Mae-eye Tonks noticed almost blew out his other eye when he saw this and started to talk about blowing a piece of your buttocks of with it. She could not help but jibe him a little and asked "Who do you know that's lost a buttock?"

"Never you mind"

Tonks volunteered to help Harry pack and while up in the room she changed her hair color back to her favorite shade Pink. She glanced up from the mirror to see Harry standing there mouth agape with a book and sock in hand.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

she replied "I'm a Metamorphmagus I can change my appearance at will", she said to his confused look. "I was born one, got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training, with no studying at all she said proud."

She laughed when he asked if you could learn to be one. "Nope" she had replied, "Metamorphmagus are born not made." "Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar every now and then." The look and mumbled "no" had told her everything she had needed to know about the young man's character.

"Hey why are we standing here; we should be packing." "Better yet why am I letting you do all the packing, I am can do it much faster." She waved her wand and the clothes and things all flew in to the trunk she walked over and looked inside. I'm no good at these things she thought to her self. Then said out loud "It's not very neat" "my mum got's this knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly-she's even can get the socks to fold them self's." I've never gotten the hang of it" she waved her wand hopefully the sock gave wiggle. She thought to her self at least it did not blow up this time. "Oh well was worth a shot" she said loud. She looked at the bird cage, "that could do with some cleaning as well." It looked a bit better "Oh well never got the hang of those spells anyway." She checked things of her list and exclaimed over Harry's FireBolt and then went down stairs with the trunk in front of her and waited for the signal.

When it came, they climbed on the brooms and took of in to the night sky.

They landed back at headquarters only to find that an emergency meeting was beginning.


	3. Of Meetings and Maps

It's time for chapter 3…Yippee! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this. Each chapter is getting a little easier and it's because I know I have readers, so, thanks again. Keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing.

This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta Chloe because she rocks my socks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Of Meetings and Maps**

The meeting took place in the kitchen; they discussed the prophecy a bit this time. None of them knew anything about it. Dumbledore said it was very important that it did not fall into Tom's hands. All of them had questions, but he was not giving any answers. Somehow he had gotten the floor plans of the Ministry that laid out where the hall of prophecy was, and where they would be standing guard. The hall was safe enough during the day but at night it was open game, so one of the Order members would be standing guard every night.

After that was discussed, she had to listen to Snape go on and on about He Who Must Not Be Named and his plans for the future weeks. I appreciated what the man was doing for us, but must he present the same idea twenty times. I started to play with my hair, thinking if I did it long enough, maybe Snape would get the idea and stop jabbering. I grew it longer, and let the spikes fall out. I let it grow till it touched my shoulders then halted it and started to braid it. As I finished each braid I would change it a different color. The first was neon green, the next was electric blue, and then orange quickly followed.

I looked across the table and nodded like I was listening and saw Remus hiding a grin as he looked at my hair. I glanced over at Snape, he was not grinning at all, as a matter of fact, the angry professor looked like he was fixing to have a conniption fit. As he looked at my hair, aggravated by its brightness, I purposely made it grow brighter.

"Tonks," he said in a deathly calm voice, "Can you stop acting like a child and pay attention?"

"I don't know what you mean Severus, I am behaving like I do all the time," she said cheekily.

"Well then," he drawled, "Why don't you tell us all what I was just discussing?" He said in a voice reserved for his students.

"Why should I let the rest of the Order be bored while I reinstate the facts you just spent the last hour telling us about twenty different times? I believe we all have better things to do, like dinner, but if you insist, you were talking about He Who Must Not Be Named and his plans for attaining the prophecy and freeing the prisoners of Azkaban. I think that about covers it."

She glanced up to his face and saw his scowl deepen and smiled more largely and went right back to braiding her hair.

Snape sighed loudly and said, "I have said all I am going to say tonight, good-bye," and with that he was out the front door with the rest of the order quickly following.

Soon, all that was left was Bill, Remus, Sirius, and her, and then as soon as the room cleared there was a great outbreak of laughter followed by congratulations for smarting off to Snape without getting cursed.

"It's a gift. I used to sit and do that at the end of class and he would just get angry, but could not do anything except deduct points. I never got a detention because of it."

"Oh," said her cousin then, "What did you get detention for?"

"Well in 4th year I was having a bad day; you know the kind, I tripped, broke all of my quills, and failed a test. Basically, it was an extreme Tonks day, so I walked into class and I don't know, it had to have been about halfway through the lesson, we started to argue and I said something along the lines of, _'those who can not fight brew,'_ and he took offense for some reason. Stupid greasy git ruined my no detention streak I had going that year. Granted, it was only the second week. I had to disembowel horned toads with no magic for a week. I swore I was never going to do that again in my life and I have kept that promise."

"Ah," said Sirius, "So there is a bit of a prankster in you. I bet you pulled all kinds of stunts at school."

"Yep, but it would not have been possible without a map me and Charlie found in third year. It was called the Marauder's Map, It was great, it took us the better part of that year to get it to work, but when we did, man that thing was dead useful," she noticed the table was quite and then she heard Sirius' voice.

"That's just so odd, I can't believe my cousin ended up with that map," he said looking at Remus who was shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Tonks.

"That map you guys found, we made it, Remus, James, me, and the rat," he said the last part with a sneer, "For us to pull pranks."

"Wow that is odd. I wonder who has it now. It was confiscated from us in 6th year," She said quizzically.

"Harry," said Remus' quite voice, "Harry has it. I gave it back to him in his third year before I left."

"Now talk about a full circle," she said.

The group sat quiet for a few minutes then heard the noises on the stairs that signaled the kids were coming down to eat. Dinner was great; she played her nose game with Hermione and Ginny and kept glancing at Remus. It was so hard to keep her eyes of the hunkish man, but she tried. She did notice a look her cousin shot between her and him, but before he could raise his eyebrow she turned away. She did not want her cousin to know about her crush yet, maybe never, but if she wanted answers on how to get Remus to talk, she was going to have to get some info from dear old cousin Sirius.


	4. Converersations and Thoughts

**It's time for chapter 4 people… Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love it when I wake up in the morning with reviews; it makes me want to write more. So far its 11 lets try 5 new reviews on this chapter if I get 5 I will up date sooner who am I kidding I will update either way**

**THANKS TO MY BETA CHLOE!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**CONVERSATIONS AND THOUGHTS**

It was late when she asked Sirius her question's about Remus, and lucky for her he was more then a little drunk.

Sirius, "Why does he look so tired?"

"Who?"

"Remus."

"Oh, well he has a problem that occurs once a month, so he is always more tired around that time."

"Hum," was all she said while waiting for him to expand, when he didn't she asked, "What's the problem?"

"That's not up to me to tell."

"Oh, ok," she muttered thinking she would needle it out of him later and thought of another question.

"What does he do for a living?"

"Well, he is a researcher of sorts, he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts for a year.Nowhears a question for you. What's with all the questions about Remus?"

"Just wondering," she answered back quickly.

"Are you sure you are not harboring a secret crush on my best mate?" He asked with a grin.

"NO!" I said shocked for his benefit. I almost made myself believe I did not like him by that no. "So," I asked after he had a couple of more drinks.

"What is his problem?"

"Tonks, I am drunk not stupid. I told you already that it is not for me to tell you. That's his business and when and if he wants to tell you, he will."

"Fine, don't tell me!" I said in a huff, and let out a sigh.

"I guess I will be going home now."

I let myself out the front door and made my way to an apparition point and went home where I curled up with a pint of muggle ice cream thinking about what my cousin had said. It was the first time he had gotten snippy with me and it hurt a bit, but about halfway through the ice cream I knew that he had been right, it was not his business to tell. I finished the ice cream and went to bed and dreamed of Remus.

Sirius sat on the sofa drinking his malt whiskey thinking about Tonks' questions. She seemed mighty curious about his best chum. All of those questions had definitely added to his suspicions about her having a crush on Remus, even if she did deny it. It was a bit of shock at first, even the thought of his baby cousin having a crush on someone his age. His first thought was to crush her hopes about the man in question, but she was a Black at heart after all and his warning would have fallen on deaf ears. After all, she was the stubborn sort like him. If she could dig through his best mates defenses and crack the wall around his heart that had formed when Lily and his girlfriend died. Then he would stand back and congratulate her and have a nice long talk with his mate about how he had better not hurt his cousin. Yes, he thought, this should be interesting to watch, after all, it's not every day that two people like them got a crush on the opposite sex.

The man that was being thought about sat in the library trying to finish a book. The key word hear is trying. His thoughts kept wondering to a pink haired witch who was simply adorable. It was getting harder and harder to resist her mouth. It looked like it would be so sweet to kiss. However, his past kept him from doing just that. He would not kiss her, because, if he did, he would want to do it again, and before he would know it he would be in a relationship that would lead to nothing but death.

After all, every time he let women in, they would only get hurt. Lily was the first he had let in to his heart and she had cared about him despite his problem. She had been sweet and had often covered for him when the full moon would occur and help him catch up in his classes. To say the least, he had a small crush on her in school but it quickly grew into a friendship that had lasted longer. He had only had her for five years. When she died a hollow had formed in his heart and that hollow had never been filled again

The only other women he had ever loved had been killed by GrayBack. His sweet Trisiana was taken by that evil creature. He had failed one duty; the night she died, he was to have proposed to her. She was the only women besides Lily and his mother who had understood his condition and had looked beyond it to the man he was and accepted him, fur and all. Her death had tore his heart in two and it was only staying together now with proverbial scotch type.

Another death of a woman he loved would tear it to shreds. He was not willing to take that chance with his heart or Tonk's life. His track record was lousy with women and it would stay that way. He put down his book and started to daydream about kissing Tonks. After all, a daydream would not hurt anybody, because nobody but him would know what he was dreaming about. He closed his eyes and let his imagination take flight. Not knowing that in a flat not far away Tonk's was dreaming about him kissing her as well.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok guys chapter 4 is done. What do you think? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER…A LITTLE MORE ROMANCE….. **


	5. Cleaning Talks

Okay, here is chapter five…It has some great flirting in it! This chapter is about 2,000 words long and I have worked very hard on it.

Thank you to all that have reviewed, I now have sixteen! That and the 600 hits my story have received make me feel extraordinary.

Last, but certainly not least, thank you to the most awesome BETA in the entire world, not just Chloe, THE CHLOE!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Cleaning Talks**

A couple of weeks later Tonks stood staring at a room at 12 Grimmauld Place standing next to Remus. The room looked as if a grenade had exploded in it. There were unidentified animals and plants inhabiting and weaving in and out of every surface and the ceiling had rain clouds on it. To put it in different terms it was a small zoo. It looked as if Regulus had liked animals. In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed that looked as if it had not been touched since Regulus had died.

I glanced at Remus and grinned, he looked better now than the last time I saw him. His blue eyes looked brighter and his grin was quicker to grace his face. His hair even seemed to have some extra sheen in it. I blushed at the thought of running my hands through its brown mane. Remus glanced over at me and saw that I had turned red in the face which probably clashed horribly with my hair. Lucky for me he did not question why I was so red, he simply said, "Man this should be fun to clean."

I nodded my head In agreement, "Lets get started," I said.

'_How do we go about removing these plants,'_ I thought to myself. It shouldn't be that difficult.

"I think a simple cutting and banishing charm should do the trick," I said to Remus.

"Yes," he said, "I believe that would work just fine."

"Let's get to it," we both pulled out our wands and set to work. It was dirty and disgusting work, but at least she was getting to do it with Remus, that alone made the entire experience more pleasurable. While they worked she asked him some questions trying to figure out a tasteful way to ask him what his problem was.

"Sirius told me that you worked at Hogwarts for a year as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Did you enjoy it?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yes, it was a great job. It allowed me to reconnect with Harry, even though he did not know who I was at the time," replied Remus

"So, what do you do now?"

"I research books regarding defense for the order," he said as if it was not really a matter of importance.

"Wow that sounds fun!" I said with excitement, you get to learn about new spells and the inner workings and defense of them."

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, and normally I would have agreed whole heartedly, except that what he was doing seemed so perfect for him. He had research written all over him.

"You think that is exciting? Tonks, you need to get out more," he said stunned.

"It is just that research seems so perfect for you. It has got to be better then sitting behind a desk doing paperwork all day."

"Okay," he agreed, "Yes, I like it, and it is perfect for me."

"But," I said softly, "I have a feeling you liked teaching more," I said as I shot a sly look at him.

"Yes," he replied softly, "I loved it when their eyes would light up when they got something correct. Some of the questions they asked astonished me. They were so grown up."

We had stopped working and I sat on the ground and patted the floor next to me and he sat down. His eyes were a piercing blue as he talked about teaching; they were filled with light and excitement. I could tell that he really had loved it.

"So, why did you leave?" I asked and daringly placed my hand over his as he looked down at my hand and then back up to my face.

"I was forced out," he said softly, "Parents thought I was a danger to their children," he turned his hand over and entwined his fingers with mine while he was talking; I made no comment about it. I looked into his eyes and knew he was being serious.

"How could anyone think that you were dangerous?" I asked with a grin, "You couldn't even hurt a fly if you tried."

"Oh Tonks, there are things you don't know about me," he said in a strained voice, a voice that begged me not to ask anymore questions, but, I was a persistent witch and did not stop my questions. I wanted to know, after all we were supposed to be friends and friends tell each other their secrets.

"Well, then tell me. I'm a good listener and it's not like we have anywhere we have to be," I said lightly. I had a feeling that the reason he lost his job was because of the same reason my dear cousin would not tell me. "So talk Remus," I pressed.

He pulled his hand from mine and I missed the warmth, but I said nothing about it. He sat back a few inches and started telling me about his lycanthropy. In simpler terms he was a werewolf. It had cost him his job; the best job he had ever had. The year that he was Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was one of the happiest times in his life, but because of his ailment, that to was taken away from him. He had already lost so much, because at the time he thought all of his friends were dead.

I looked at him as he finished telling his story and saw the gut wrenching sadness in his eyes and knew he was expecting me to react with pity or revolution or a combination of both. I said lightly, "Is that all? I thought it was something serious. Those people are idiots if they wanted you out for that. I mean, you only go hairy once a month for a day or so, and then you are back to normal. So what if you are a little furry for a couple of days, the rest of the time you are just you, right? Each of those individuals should be ashamed of themselves. You probably taught their children more about defense then their other Professors combined," I finished loudly, ashamed of the prejudice that existed in our world.

He stared at me as if I had acquired an extra head. I guess he had not expected me to be this livid on his behalf. I assumed few people had ever defended his honor.

Remus just sat staring at this beautiful witch, angry on his behalf. When he had told her of his quandary he had expected revulsion or worse, pity, not anger or the tirade she had gone into. When she had placed her hand over his and asked why he had left he had had to take a deep breath before answering. He had not wanted to tell her about his lycanthropy, but knew it was time to before she found out about it from someone else. While he had told her he had been forced out, somehow his hand had ended up entwined with hers and much to his surprise she did not pull away. He did not want to be touching her when he told her why he had lost his favorite job, not only because he feared that she would jerk her hand out of his, which would hurt him to much to bare, but because that would mean that she was afraid of him, and he did not want that. He could do nothing but stare at her, taking in the angry flashing eyes and tight fists that were balled so tight she looked as if she was aching for a fight with anyone who moved. When she had wound down from her tirade she was blushing scarlet much as she had done earlier and again he did not question her. He did not want to embarrass her. This felt like the beginning of a great friendship. There were few people who were not repulsed by his kind and he was always grateful to find another person who was not prejudice. He smiled and said, "Thank you. Let's get back to work."

They finished the room and headed downstairs to lunch. When they rounded the corner close to the stairs Tonks tripped over the rug and he caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked still holding her close.

"Yep," she said and looked up to see his lips a breath from her own. Wow, he had great lips. She wondered what it would be like to taste them. She angled her head a little more and so did he, he slowly bent his head, his lips but a heartbeat away, when they heard a voice downstairs yell, "Remus, Tonks, lunch is ready!" They jerked apart quickly and looked away from each other blushing, neither uttering a word as they moved downstairs and into the kitchen.

Before she left that afternoon she scouted out Remus in the sitting room reading. He looked up from his book to see her standing in the doorway, she walked over to him and said simply, "Thanks for telling me," and bent and kissed him on the cheek then she walked out of the room and Remus moved his hand without realizing it and covered his cheek, holding on to the warmth of that innocent kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Read and review please… I am evil so close to a kiss and they had it ruined guess you will have to keep reading to see what happens…


	6. Of Dates and Agreements

It is time for chapter six now! Thank you to all of my readers…Your reviews make the writing of this story worth while! To those that are reading and I know you are reading I can see the number of hits I get. Please review! You don't have too, but I would like the input…Lots of thanks in advance. As always I would like to thank my astounding BETA, Chloe, who spends hours putting commas in and taking them out and tweaking my sentence structure. Thanks a bunch! I love you like a sister!

Special thanks to **Emma Barrows** and **BexyLou** for reviewing every chapter, you guys make it worth it. Thanks so much for your support! I can not describe how I feel waking up in the morning and seeing those fabulous reviews in my e-mail box. Everybody reading this story please check out Emma's story, **Call On Me** and her others. Leave her many nice reviews as she is a great writer...Now, on with my story!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Of Dates and Agreements**

Tonks sat at Headquarters thinking about Remus. She knew he would never ask her on a date but her thoughts kept straying to the "what if plain". Like what if he kissed her that day in the hall? Would he have asked her out then, or apologized? She was leaning towards the latter. After all she had learned about the man he did not seem the type to go for a relationship. She believed that his condition had made him shy towards women.

However, she was young and knew how to gain a man's attention. Making him jealous seemed like a good idea, but, who could she use to make him so. Bill perhaps, no, he was head over heals for that French girl that worked at the bank. Kingsly was married so he was no use for her. Sirius was her cousin, there was just no way, it was to sick to think about.

"Who can I use? Who can I use?" She muttered to her self.

"Who can you use for what?" A voice asked from the doorway.

She fell out of the chair she was laying in backwards with a startled yelp. She looked up from her spot on the floor to see Charlie Weasley grinning like a baboon at her.

Charlie! Why hadn't she thought of him? He was her age and a good looking man. They had attended school together and had briefly dated back in fifth year before they realized they were meant to be friends and nothing more. How do I go about getting him to do it though, would he make fun of me or be shocked with my wanting Remus? Well, there was only one way to find out. After all, she thought to herself, if he laughed she could always Obliviate him later.

"Whotcher Charlie," she said, "Do you feel like going on a date tonight?"

"A what?" he answered back confused

"You know, a date, you take me out to eat, we dance, and then you walk me to my door and kiss me goodnight."

"Tonks are you feeling okay? You just asked me on a date and I thought we made it clear in fifth year that you and I just do not work."

"But I need to go a date with you," I wined.

"Why?" he asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I will do no such thing. The last time I promised not to laugh and did you hexed me. I learned my lesson."

She knew she had to tell him but she did not have to like it.

"IneedtouseyoutogetRemusjealous," I mumbled hurriedly, turning as red as the man's hair in front of me.

"Come again in English please," he said grinning at my blush.

I gritted my teeth and muttered, "I need to use you to get Remus jealous," and waited for the laughter I knew would be coming. Instead to my surprise he said, "Okay."

"What?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Why?"

"Because you like him and I think you will do well together."

"You know that you will have to play the part right, opening the door, dancing, and the good night kiss."

"Yep, I will pick you up tonight at about six. You may want to wear something nice. I am thinking going to the Wand Tip will do the job nicely. I will drop a couple of hints to Remus about our plans and you just act excited. I guarantee we will make the man so jealous that he will kiss you by tomorrow."

"Thanks, I owe you one," I said softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night I stood in the entrance hall of headquarters in my best dress robes waiting for Charlie to arrive. I saw Remus walk down the stairs. He could not seem to stop staring at me.

"You look breathtaking," he said.

"Thank you," I murmured.

Just then the front door opened almost like I had planned it. In the doorway stood Charlie looking great in his robes. He walked over to me and handed me a dozen roses of various colors and said, "They reminded me of you," and then pulled me into a bone crushing hug that would have done Hagrid proud. He pulled back and said, "You look fabulous," and hugged me again. He held his arm out for me and we left the house both saying goodnight to Remus. The last thing I saw before the door closed was him standing there with a primitive look in his blue eyes. My mission was working.

Remus stood looking at the door that had just closed in his face thinking of the young couple who had just left. When Charlie had told him about his date with Tonks that night he had wanted to rip Charlie's throat out. Though he could not explain why, and just now he had wanted to hurt him more than ever. He walked back up to his room and opened his wardrobe and pulled out his best looking robes. He was going out to dinner tonight. He changed all the while giving himself reasons why this was the right thing to do. Tonks was like family and it was his job to watch out for her when Sirius could not. It was not because he liked her. He finished getting dressed and walked downstairs and out the door and Apparated to the Wand Tip, where he knew they were at. He sat down at the table the host had given him and ordered some wine and then glanced beside him to see Tonks and Charlie laugh about something. He set back and watched the events of the date unfold ignoring the pit of jealously growing in his stomach with each passing moment.

"Tonks, look to your left. I think you have a stalker."

I glanced over and there sitting at a table a few feet away, was Remus, sipping a glass of wine and looking at the menu. I smiled at Charlie, "It's working, its actually working," I said gleefully. Charlie just grinned and whispered.

"Lean over and touch my hand," when I complied he grabbed it and kissed the palm. I heard Remus murmur, "No self control," and grinned and pushed my seat closer to Charlie's.

When dinner arrived, Charlie fed me small bites of his food and I did the same for him. After we ate he asked me to dance. A slow number was playing and I laid my head on his chest and sighed,_ 'If only he was Remus this night would have been perfect,_' I thought to myself.

"Soon, he will be yours soon," Charlie whispered to me.

"He is seething with jealous rage right now by his look. I think its time we leave and go back to your place for that goodnight kiss," I nodded my head in agreement and we went back to our table to gather our things.

Remus sat through dinner, the seed in his stomach growing larger with each glance at the touches the two of them shared. How could he be so open in public for goodness sake? As he watched them dance Charlie whispered something in Tonks ear and they went back to the table to gather there things. Charlie paid the bill and so did he. He got up and followed them out of the Wand Tip straight to Tonks flat where Charlie pushed her against the front door and started to kiss her. This was more then he could bare he walked up to Charlie and said, "Good evening."

Charlie pulled away from Tonks like he had been caught doing something he was not supposed to be doing.

"What are you doing over hear Remus?" asked Tonks.

"Just taking a nightly stroll, it really is lovely outside this evening."

"Well, Tonks, I have to go," said Charlie, "Early day tomorrow," he gave me one more peck and left.

There I stood on my doorstep looking angrily at Remus. Who looked like a chagrined dog. I grinned to myself. He thought I was mad at him for chasing Charlie away, this could be an advantage.

"Before you let out on me, could we go inside so we don't disturb anybody?"

I nodded yes and opened the door. We went in and up the stairs to my flat. I opened the door and shut off the alarms. Before turning to him and doing the best acting I had ever done in my life.

"Remus, I am not a little girl that needs to be looked after. I would appreciate the next time I am on a date with Charlie for you not to follow us around all night. Despite what you think, I have no need for a keeper!" I finished with an expressive sigh.

"I was not following you Tonks, we just happened to be at the same place at the same time."

"A freaky coincidence, I must say."

"Why would I follow you?"

"Remus, why would you be at the Wand Tip without a date?" I asked with a smirk. I knew that I had just won by the blank look on his face and the way his eyes avoided looking into mine. I caught Remus' gaze and held it. There was a gleam in his eye that had not been there before. I waited for the story I was sure I was fixing to hear.

"I was meeting somebody there last night, she did not come. I wonder why? Anyways Charlie Weasley is so immature. Why are you dating him anyways? You could do so much better."

"Why Remus Lupin, if I did not know you better I would think you were jealous of Charlie."

"Me, Jealous?" he scoffed, "Of that immature git, you're kidding right?" He knew he had gone too far when Tonks gave him a glare that could melt a glacier.

"Git! You are calling Charlie Weasley a Git. Am I hearing this correctly? This is coming from the man who is the king of Gits! Charlie Weasley is a gentlemen, something you will never be Remus Lupin! Charlie is caring, gentle, and funny for your information. Not dry all the time like some people I know, and further more, Remus, when I am about to kiss him keep your thoughts inside your head and let me do it! I am a grown woman, not your little sister! I can decide whom I want to kiss and when I want to kiss them! I don't need a protector! I am a grown woman and its time to start treating me like one!" I finished my tirade with a huff and stared at Remus as though daring him to reject what I had just uttered.

"You want me to treat you like a woman?" Remus asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, remember you asked for it," he reached out and grabbed the back of my neck pulled my head back and kissed me senseless.

He thought she would pull away, not drag him closer and kiss him more passionately. He was supposed to be teaching her a lesson, but instead, she was teaching him one. Her lips were intoxicating and he could not get enough. She tasted like ice cream on a hot summers day.

Tonks was enjoying the kiss immensely she had dreamed that he would kiss her like this for months. His lips ravaged hers and she answered back with a hunger so intense that it surprised even her. Who would have thought that Remus could kiss like this?

Lupin yanked away from Tonks' lips, good lord the women could kiss. How did this happen? One moment she was yelling and the next they were kissing. He needed to sit down, so he did, right on the floor and she sat next to him.

'Why did you kiss me back?" He asked.

"Because," I said shyly, "I like you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And that is the last of this chapter…The kiss! Please tell me what you think…Read and review…It is a bit longer then normal…I can't tell you if the rest will be like this one…It kind of wrote itself…


	7. Honesty

Ok guys, if any of you are still reading this i am sorry for the long brake i have had on continuing the story. I will start off saying that writers block was a main cause for the delay. Quickly followed by school, my hard drive crashing and my sister having a baby. So to put it simply life has been crazy and writing had to take a back door so i am sorry. I will try to do better. For all of my new readers enjoy.oh yeah please forgive me i am with out a beta at the moment if any of you would like to do it just shoot me an email.

I started "you were kissing me so I thought...well why not and started kissing you back. I mean

I just got done telling you to treat me like a women and pushing you away seemed adolescent to me."

"So you kissed me back to prove your point" stated Remus The look in his kind blue eyes was

to much for me. I only caught the moment in his eyes for a second but that second was all it took

for me to kiss him again reached over and grabbed the back off his neck and pulled him closer.

My lips but a breath from his I whispered "no" and kissed for the second time.

He pulled back "what was that for?" I looked into his eyes and said boldly "because I like you"

"I know you like me" Tonks "but why did did you kiss me" Men they were so clueless " I like you

Remus as more then just a friend I like you, like women likes a man, thats why i kissed you."

Remus turned red and suddenly I felt very shy and looked down at the floor. Why wasn't he

saying anything I took a chance and glanced up. He was looking at me with a lost expression on

his face. I looked back down at the floor again and started to pick at a spot with my finger and

started to talk very quickly I could feel my face becoming redder by the minute.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same" I said with false cheer in my voice, "its not like I expect you

to like me back or anything, you asked me why I kissed you. So i decided to be honest. Can we

go back to just being friends and pretend this never happened." I jumped up quickly and walked

in to the kitchen "Would you like something tho drink?" I gasped as I was suddenly grabbed from

behind. He slowly turned me around to face him "what if I don't want to forget it he stared deep

in to my eyes and then brought his lips softly down on to mine. We kissed for minutes but it felt

like hours, we drew back for breath my head resting under his chin.

"What was that for?" I threw the words that he said earlier back at him. " because" he said so

softly I could barely hear him "I like you too, but I am to old for you too to poor, to dangerous. It

would never work, I wish it could Dora I really wish it could. "Well then if you knew all off this

why did you tell me you like me." "you were being honest with me so I thought I would do the

courtesy and return the favor. "but I don't care about those things Remus" I started he cut in "but I

do." and with those words and a caress of of his eyes, he walked to the door and said "I'm sorry

Tonks truly I am." and with those parting words he left my flat.

"I'm sorry to Remus." I said to the closed door. "because now that i know how you feel you don't

stand a chance. I want you and in the end I will make you mine, Remus you are a challenge but I

like a Challenge. Let the games begin ." I set down and started to plot, to get my Marauder I was

going to have to think like one and I was going to need some inside help. It was time to get my

dear cousin to help me out. After all who better to help me get my Marauder then a marauder.

Remus Lupin wasn't going to know what hit him.


End file.
